Jumpers: Knights of the Lost Worlds
by Celestia Ruby Calhoun
Summary: Running away from a curse that whiped away their worlds, Sugar Rush racers and Jumpers find themselves on a quest to recover the lost Elements to break the spell. But they'll have to fight lost friends and find help in the most unexpected places to actually survive this mixed up world, where nothing is exactly as they remember.


**This story runs along with Unleashed: Lost Memories, but foccusing on Jumpers adventures. Unleashed actually has an aditional scene with Emma, but that's all you will be missing. It's good to read the two stories, but you don't have to.**

 **The Jumpers come from a lot of different worlds, but joining the Sugar Rush racers, mostly characters are from Wreck-It Ralph, still there will be free references to a few other worlds.** **The following characters: Candi,** **Rebecca, Demetra, Cherry, Elana, Jasmine, Berry, Candiel, Twitchy, Daniel (but not Dan), Swiss, Kendall and Reuben belongs to TCKing12. I also don't own Legend of Zelda or Sonic, neither any world the Jumpers may come from, except Kingdom of the Stars that is actually the world of my in-progress non-fics.**

* * *

"Are you sure we're on the right world this time?" Bunny asked as she began to adjust her dark hair into a braid.

They had walked too much already, through frozen worlds of lost memories. Finally, her brother - the group's Portals Guardian - had taken them to a world that seemed full of life.

The group found themselves on a savanna, it was already night, but not too late. Kimi checked up her tablet to adjust the others' clocks and keep up with the right time, pushing her curly, dark hair out of her eyes sometimes, while scanning the area.

They looked like a group in school's trip, by their identical backpacks and similar pins, and it wasn't that far from the truth, because it was exactly what saved them, and they'd been in a kind of camping for a week or two now. It was hard to keep track of the time in a world frozen in time and space.

"Of course I do." Nilt replied to his sister, rolling his green eyes. The traveling was on him, of course he knew what he was doing. So they'd got lost a few times, but who said he wasn't looking for something different by the time?

"Of course he doesn't." Snow whispered to the others near, he was one of her best friends, but she just had to say the truth. "No one of us does, actually. If we did, we wouldn't have jumped around twenty-two different frozen worlds before ending up here."

"At least this one isn't frozen." Sunny said to calm them down. She was one of the youngest and always tried to see the bright side and the fun of everything. She was also one of the few that weren't jumping children.

Jumping children... Born from two different worlds, they were always considered different from the so called Officials. Of course these thirty-six lost ones weren't all jumping children, they were divided into two groups: Jumpers and the Sugar Rush racers, just Sunny, Rebecca and Reuben didn't make part of any group, but Sunny was Snow's cousin and the twins always helped the racers.

"If I was the leader, we would already have gotten back home with the treasure." Trinity said, crossing her arms.

Trinity was different. More than being a Jumper, her mother was an Elemental and all of them died a few years ago. Her father was a villain in his world so she had that independent, anti-social, dark side and it didn't help she'd been taken away from her home to a kind of boarding school where everyone expected her to be like the other kids.

Well, everyone except the person designed to actually take care of her and others alike, in fact the main responsible for all Jumpers, even the ones that were allowed to go home after classes. To Eli there was just one rule: be true to yourself. It didn't mind if they were good or bad guys and girls, she gave everyone equal choices, opportunities and responsibilities, let each one to choose their destinies.

"If you was the leader, you would have let us in the beast's cave to begin with." Luna accused, angrily.

The two had been rivals since the moment they meet. Luna did lose her mother as well, but was allowed to go home on the weekends, just not all the week because she had a few extra classes.

In fact, Jumpers hadn't an actual leader. They took turns depending on the matter at hand and the most qualified person to the job.

"And what did you expect? I live by pirate rules. And letting it aside, you can be older, but we all know I'm stronger than you, and most mature."

"Just in your dreams Pixie-Girl." The silver-haired girl teased.

"Never call me this again!" The pirate roared, drawing her sword.

"Is this a challenge?" Luna also made her sword appear in her hand. "Bring it on!"

Both girls were ready to strike when Snow stepped between them and pushed each one to a side.

"Girls! Stop! We're together on this, we have to cooperate. Besides it, we all know I'm stronger than both of you if that's how you want to play."

The other girls said nothing. There wasn't anything to say, anyway. The ice princess was right, they had to work together and fighting would bring them no good. And strength was really Snow's attribute, not theirs, the only one able to challenge her was Minty, so both walked away from each other and kept silent.

They were like that, like a family. They would fight sometimes, but they cared for each other and protected the group, except for Trinity. All she cared about was finding her brother and saving him from that cursed world.

The group began to approach the first signs of civilization of the night, but not exactly life... The old castle looked abandoned.

"Any idea where are we now?" Snow asked, analyzing the place.

"No. There is technology interfering on my signal!" Kimi protested.

"We should make our temporary base here, locate the jewels and the signal in the morning." Mint suggested with a yawn. She was getting tired, so did the others, even if a few wouldn't admit.

"No. We should continue and get out of here as soon as possible." Luna replied.

"I don't want to stay here!" Stella protested. "But I need to sleep and I won't go around the forest in the middle of the night!"

"Well, you haven't any other option." Nilt rolled his eyes. "I think we should keep up with the search."

The group stopped and began to argue. A few wanted to hunt the elemental jewels now, other wanted to wait, mostly of them didn't want to stay there and the younger ones were getting tired.

"Guys!" Candi called, trying to calm the group, but was ignored.

"Hey, guys!" Bunny let out a loud whistle, finally making the two Candy Jumpers heard. "Arguing like this won't help."

"Why don't we separate. Set out a camp here and look for the Element, so we can travel in the morning."

"I will lead the treasure hunt!" Luna offered. "I'm the only one who works in the dark, after all. Who's with me?"

"No way I will go anywhere with you as a leader." Trinity crossed her arms and walked away.

"And I will stay and take care of the rest of the group." Snow decided.

"We shouldn't go with more than half of the group, that's already too big." Kimi suggested. "As I'm tracking down the Elements, I have to go as well."

"We should just take useful abilities with us." Luna said. "Victor, Lucy, Sapphira, you're in?"

"Sure!" Sapphira replied.

"Gloyd, Kendall, are you helping too?"

"Count on me!" Gloyd saluted her, teasingly.

"And you, Nilt. I need a mage too, who's coming?"

"I will." Hope offered.

"Me too." Dan added.

"Anyone else coming?"

Apparently a group of them wanted to go. She ended up with Mars, Aaron and River from the Jumpers, Snowanna from the Sugar Rush teens, Candiel, Twitchy, Daniel and Swiss from the Sugar kids and Reuben.

"Right. Snow, give us three hours, then we'll send a message if we aren't coming back yet. If we don't send it we had problem on our way."

"Probably it will be too late for a rescue then, but okay." Snow replied and the two "captains" shook hands before Luna and her group walked away.

"Well, lunch time for us then!" Bunny announced happily.

They entered the castle looking for a little more safety. A few of them ran a search into their backpacks. Bunny handed what looked like a little glass ball to Jawell, who, with a few notes, lit it up. Snow then breathed over it and the ball was let floating a little above them, cooling the air, lightening up the place and emitting a few low notes from time to time.

Their dinner consisted mostly of cookies and candy as none of them was up to cooking in such a hot place, but they were getting used to that kind of life. But it was like any other place where kids meet without supervision, loud and agitated. Trinity was the only one who didn't seem to be having fun. But that happy moment was cut shortly when they heard a loud howl through the silent night. It alarmed the older girls and slight scared the youngest ones.

"What was that?" Jane asked, curious. She could be one of the youngest in the group, but she wasn't a fearful girl.

"Just the wind." Camille assured them. If it was back at her father's world, she would say it had a possibility of being a werewolf, but there, what else could that be?

"A valid excuse, if there was any wind." Trinity rolled her eyes. The weather was hot and there was no wind since they arrived. "It's a wolf. I heard lots of them when I lived with my father."

It was what? Around seven years ago, probably. She almost hated that school and, if there was a reason to her to be with princesses and heroes in training, besides saving her brother, was to have her revenge over the people who took her away.

"No point to you too." Jawell replied. "Wolfs don't live in the hot savanna. They prefer cold places. Now, if it was a lion..." But then it would have been a roar instead of a howl.

"And what do you understand about animals?" Torvald interrupted her.

With her mother deadly ill, Jawell lived all her life between Sugar Rush and the Jumpers school and both weren't exactly places to that kind of knowledge.

"Girls! It's just Max. The others probably are still around." Snow was the one with more sense in the moment and it calmed them down.

Max was Victor's Pokémon spirit, once a kind of little fire wolf and the boy was with the other group.

"I hope they come back soon." Stella commented. "I don't want to sleep in this dirty place." To a girl used to the comfort of a castle, she'd been forced on too much over the last week.

"Stella, you aren't the only princess here why are you the only one so spoiled?" Bunny asked. "It's better than sleeping out in the open, with all the wild animals." Not that the girl was afraid, she was just being practical.

They were seven princesses between the twenty girls in the castle, in fact, but Stella was the only one who acted like one. Mostly of the others had just half of the family with royal blood, and even these royal parents had their own adventures in the past. Stella's father was also an adventurer once, but she'd lost him still too young.

"Different of you I _am_ a princess? And we could have looked for a city first and let this treasure hunt to the morning."

"There is a village near. You can walk there if you do want." The raven-haired princess challenged.

"Girls!" Snow called them again. She was one of the oldest and usually the one who kept the others from fighting, not always the young ones. "Princess or not, we're all Jumpers here. It's our ship, just one to us all, we have to cooperate." She knew well how having people you love and care around was a big help against any threat.

"Fine, Crys." The two replied. Snow, just like Bunny, were just nicknames the girls were used to. Hearing her friends using a short of her actual name was a sign they were really admitting defeat.

"C'mon girls, we're fine here. We're safe and we'll be back home in no time." Candi tried to be optimistic. At least she hoped to fix the problem and be home soon, she missed her family. But she knew they all did, even Trinity, who would never admit that.

"Not totally safe." The pirate pointed out, drawing her sword as a group of creatures appeared from nowhere and began to surround them.

"What are them?" Sunny asked.

"We kill first, then we can find out." Hope drew her magical wand and the three teens prepared themselves for the fight.

But Jawell was faster, closed her eyes and began to sing. The light sphere began to shine brighter and the air got cooler. She was expanding the sphere's power.

Getting the cue, a few other girls held hands and joined the song while the others fought. Soon Snow backed away and joined them, the light getting brighter and brighter and the creatures didn't seem to like that. The last girls finally backed away as well when an explosion of light and ice happened, blinding them. They waited for something to happen, but for a little time it didn't, until they felt the air around getting warmer again and heard movement.

The light still let them a little blind, but this time there was no backing away. And they weren't ready to give up.

* * *

While it, the other kids were wandering the savanna. Kimi walked in the front, tracker in hand but following a faint signal. The Elemental Spheres were the only thing that could help them to fix both, mixed and frozen worlds, but they were lost during the Bridge battle and now the kids had to look for them.

"It's far, yet?" Nilt asked, impatiently flashing his flashlight.

"We're here for just a few minutes!" Kimi protested. "And I don't know." She wished her cousin was with them. Serenity was the leadership and confidence they needed, but besides having ran with them, she got separated from the others even before they set out that plan.

At Kimi's side, Erik's growlithe-like ears twitched.

"I hear music." The boy warned. "It's not too far, probably comes from a radio, cellphone or music sphere so there is no voice to recognize."

"If there is music, there is someone there. Let's check out!" Lucy called.

"We don't know who's there. It can be a trap." Sapphira warned.

"We can't just stay here!" Gloyd protested. "I'll check. Are you with me?" The question was mostly directed to the rest of the Sugar Rush kids, but everyone agreed. They were all eager to get out of that place. In the end, it wasn't Jawell or Snowanna, what worse could come from music?

Still they were careful and sneaked towards the sound.

The Sugar Rush group on the lead had no idea what they were seeing, except for Nilt, who quickly turned to the others and whispered:

"There is an Egg Base here!"

Uneasy looks were shared between the Jumpers. They knew pretty well the meaning of that: problems weren't far.

"What about the music?" Hope whispered back.

"Hey, isn't Emma, there?" Kendall asked, pointing out.

They could see the girl, standing up on the top of the ship, intently watching around, like waiting for something.

"I'm the only one who has a bad feeling about it?" River asked. As the only Mobian of the group, she and Emma had always a great rivality and she never actually trusted the human girl.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked. He and the other officials from Sugar Rush, but first and second generation, didn't know too much about mostly Jumpers, especially the ones like Emma and Trinity. To him she looked like the other Jumpers they were used to, a curious, lost kid.

Of course they knew she was classified as a Dark Jumper, but they came from a place where it was nothing to worry about.

But that question didn't need an answer as a shadow approached her from somewhere. The group couldn't hear them, but mostly Jumpers searched for weapons or their magic, ready to fight any upcoming threat.

"We should take the way around it and keep out of sign." Dan suggested.

"But the Element is in that direction!" Kimi pointed out. "And I have no doubt Emma is with it."

"Emma... You talk like there is no possibility of her father being there!" Lance protested.

"I prefer not to take the risk anyway." Luna said. "I'll use a shadow teleport to go in and check." She offered.

"I don't like the look of that shadow. We should get back." Lucy said.

"It's a little too late for it now." A slight mechanic voice replied at their backs.

Everyone turned quickly to see a humanoid robot standing there. Kimi tried to say something, but was unable to find her voice at the moment. She knew that armor...

"You can't scare us!" Luna challenged, sword ready if she needed to defend herself and her friends. "I'm not afraid of the dark!"

They all stepped back and separated a little, getting space to fight if necessary. Kimi was the only one who found herself unable to move, she didn't want to take that fight.

And so the trap trigged itself, closing the group in an electric net, letting just Kimi outside.

"Too easy." The robot laughed.

Hope tried to use her magic, but the electric field absorbed it. Luna tried to use a shadow teleport, but the field pushed her back. That wasn't the usual technology, it was pure elemental magic!

This time got off her shock and armed her bow with a dynamite arrow.

"Leave them alone!" Her voice was firm. "I don't know who are you, but I'll shoot!"

"You may not know, Serenity, but I know who you are."

Kimi hesitated a bit. Why he thought she was her cousin? And how did he know who Serenity was?

Then he took off his helmet. Either he was human, or a too perfect-built robot. The raven-haired girl decided to go with the second option.

"Ten?" She asked, still keeping her bow firm, but her voice sounded a little confuse.

Ten was an android her uncle built when the memory disease affected half of The Core. It looked exactly like the girl's father when he was younger, and looked a lot like Kimi herself, except for her long, curly hair.

"It's Ham. And I would keep your weapon if I was you, for your friends' sake." Ham snapped his fingers and the cell began to spark. Mostly rebels relied on their powers to protect them, but it was hard to know which magic would wear off first, since they had no idea what was powering that cell.

Kimi groaned with herself, trying to think. She could shoot, it would cause an explosion that could get her enough time to find the power source and destroy it... But she had a bad feeling about that power.

Then, without Terra, Candi or at least Citrusella there, she had a few options she would rather not even consider. Except... The girl checked her tracker one last time and finally made a decision.

She needed the rest of her friends, but she couldn't get to them. She needed to get inside the fortress but didn't want to fight Ten and was no match for Emma, her army and the shadow by herself. She needed a better plan, too risky it wouldn't be detected before it was too late.

No! That was unuseful. She needed time to think, but she hadn't any.

Finally changing her mind, the young hunter kept her bow.

"All right, I'm going with you."

It wasn't actually a plan, but was the best she could do by the moment. It wouldn't be too later to find her way later.

* * *

They waited for a few moments before the footsteps drew too near, then Snow, always impatient and seeing nothing, attacked. The movement sensation told her the enemy dodged her attack and soon she felt a strong hand grabbing her arm and she couldn't help a yelp of surprise. The light began to fade and the enemy let her go. For a few seconds nothing happened, then the girl spoke.

"Who's there?"

"Snow, are you all right?" Sunny asked, not too far.

Someone let out a scared cry, it sounded like Stella.

"There is something strange here!" The princess was clearly scared.

"There is something frozen here." Jane said. "But I can't see a thing."

"Are them all right?" A different voice asked, all they knew was it was a young boy.

"Just a little blind because of the light." Another boy replied. They weren't their friends, but this last voice sounded somehow familiar. "What are you girls doing here?"

"Who are you?" Snow asked, blinking to get the light always from her eyes.

"My name is Cloud. Who..."

"Cloud?" Bunny interrupted the mysterious boy. "Cloud Candy?"

"No. It was Alistair's nickname, don't you remember?" The ice princess reminded her best friend.

"Sounds too young to be Ali." Sunny said.

But the light effect finally began to fade. Her "enemy" was a strange figure. She thought he was a wolf at first, but something seemed out of place.

"Sonic?" Sunny asked, confuse.

"Who's Sonic?" He asked back, as confuse as the girls around him.

"No one." Trinity was quick to reply. "Who are you, actually?"

"I'm Link. And you girls?"

"Link..." A few of them muttered, sharing looks that hid a question they thought better not to make. He didn't sound like Link, seemed a little younger than they'd last seen him and since when he was turned into that strange and slight scary mobian figure? Of course the worlds were confuse and somehow wrong, but that was more than they expected.

"I'm Snow." She presented herself shaking his hand. "This is my cousin, Sunny." She presented the little blonde girl who confused him.

"My name is Bunny!" The candy princess glitched to his side. "Or they call me like this usually."

The other girls quickly presented themselves, mostly from afar but a few approached. Trinity was the only one who did nothing, she didn't trust that strangers.

"Don't mind Trin." Snow said. "She is a pirate, not usually sociable. She trusts no one except for herself and her father, maybe Eli a little."

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked. It was hard to guess if Cloud was a nickname, a name used on that world or if they actually knew him. He looked like Tails, except he had a robotic arm and strange mechanic headgear.

"On a treasure hunt." Bunny replied. She couldn't explain their whole situation, but that wasn't exactly a lie.

"We need something to finish something to solve a problem." Camille added, not exactly explaining a thing.

"That's none of your business, why don't you go home?" Trinity said.

"Hey, Trin, they can help!" Jawell said.

"Like we need help... They are the ones who need help! They..."

But Jawell had already ran to the wall near, where she'd painted a Rebels sign after dinner. It was glowing and soon she could see her brother's face.

"On, shut up, Trin!" She heard Snow protest.

"Sis, we had problems with Emma!" Mars quickly warned on the mirror. "We found the Element and are waiting for you. Quick!" Then he disappeared, not before sending her a few mental images.

"We actually need help. We had to frozen those things..." The group was still arguing. Jawell walked back to them and decided to interrupt.

"...and the rest of our group is in danger!"

"What?!" The other girls exclaimed, surprised.

"I just received a message. Emma captured them, and you know what it means."

"Do you know Emma?" Cloud couldn't help to ask.

"She studied with us." Jawell explained.

"Lived there, in fact." Trinity's tone finally wasn't angry anymore, she sounded distant, somehow. "Away from everything she knew after her mother died, because they didn't trust her father."

Same thing happened to her and her brother, in fact. She didn't expect anything different from the little genius, even if the others actually did.

"Do you guys know her as well?" Bunny asked.

"We're looking for her actual hideout as well. She kidnapped someone we were looking for."

"Then we can help each other." Snow said. "Let's get going!"

"I know the way. I'll lead." Jawell offered.

"Right. Are you guys coming?"

"Sure." Link quick replied. He could do that himself, but looking at what they did, the group's help could be useful if everyone wanted a safe escaping.


End file.
